Between Two Lies
by YunaMustang
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko had established a strong peace throughout the Nations, but the clutches of dark Spirits would send that peace crumbling to the ground, leaving so many broken and crushed. A new war is threatening to arise, and it's in the hands of the Fire Lord and his Fire Lady to try and find the solution to these terrifying events. Sequel to Dance of Slavery
1. The Unfolding

**Yes, I couldn't stay away from Katara and Zuko. This is chapter 1/the prologue really, of the sequel to Dance of Slavery. I have a great idea, strong ideas, for this story, and I highly reccommend that you read Dance of Slavery before this story. I really hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think!**

The resonating sounds of two people lost in the depths of pleasure could be heard through the _very _thick walls, making the two guards standing by the door, and the rare passersby, _very_ uncomfortable. The Fire Lord had just gotten back from his month long trip to Republic City, and upon coming home he was greeted by the lonely, beautiful Fire Lady. When the Fire Lord tiredly stepped in his chambres, wanting nothing more than to get out of his heavy robes and fall asleep, he wasn't prepared to see his beautiful wife laying across their bed… nude, nothing but the sun's glow covering her body.

All thoughts of sleep had left his mind as he hurriedly undressed, crawling onto the bed and laying his equally nude body over his wife's.

The Fire Lady was laying beside her husband, panting hard. A lithe, dark hand raised up to wipe the sweat from the Fire Lord's cheek before grabbing his hand in a loving, devoting manner.

"I love you, Zuko…"

"I love you too, Katara." Zuko pulled Katara close to him, wrapping his body around hers to shield her from world around them. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. The non-bender activists have finally started to riot… Aang and I were nearly at a loss as to what to do."

"I heard from Sokka that things really are tense there… Why not have some United Nations troops stationed throughout the city to sort of… calm the activists?" Her fingers were lazily trailing patterns over her husband's chest.

Zuko shook his head, his hair tickling her forehead, "I'm afraid not. They're still tripping over themselves, not sure how to work together yet. I would send some of our troops, but that may spook the activists and give them more reason to protest and destroy the city."

Katara could sense the turmoil swirling inside of Zuko, and the want- the _need _to cheer him up, to make him see that everything wasn't all that bad, swelled up inside of her chest. Ever since he was crowned Fire Lord, Zuko had rarely ever had time to relax, even their time alone was rushed due to another political meeting or political trip. Zuko's life revolved around politics now, and he had barely anytime for Katara.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Katara climbed onto Zuko, hovering over him. "Zuko…" Her lips sought his out, wanting to take away his stress and anxiety. In a matter of seconds, their sweet, loving kiss turned into a storm of battling tongues in hot passion.

Katara's hands quickly sought out Zuko's chest, her nails scrapping down the pale skin. In return, Zuko's large, warm hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer to where he wanted her.

A strangled moan left her lips as she lowered herself onto her husband, and the beautiful symphony of their cries of lust and love echoed throughout the room as Katara kept her quick, steady rhythm. The sound of flesh hungrily meeting flesh sounded as well. The sounds of lips smacking against each other through heavy panting seemed to spur on the lustful symphony.

The keen noise of Katara's cries as she released nearly deafened Zuko, but he has grown accustomed to his wife's noise level, and every noise she made- every cry, whimper, moan- only heightened the pleasure within him, pushing him closer and closer to his release.

Feeling her body tighten around him, Zuko gave one final groan as he finished. The two stayed that way, however- intertwined with Katara on top of Zuko. Zuko smiled softly as he heard the steady breaths coming from his wife, signaling that she had fallen asleep laying on top of him.

His hand gently rubbed her back, not making any motion to push her off him, or even remove himself from inside of her.

Fire Lord Zuko was content. Happy. A month away from his beloved was too much for him, but being with her again… He felt complete. "I love you…"

If Fire Lord Zuko had known that the events that would soon arise around him would cause so much chaos, so much trouble and strife between the Nations once again, he would have held Katara closer and tighter to truly shield her from the world around them. But he couldn't. Zuko didn't have an inkling of the looming proceedings that were going to throw him and Katara into a spiraling darkness that would prove to be able to tear them apart.

If Fire Lord Zuko had known that his time with Katara could be shortened due to his choices- choices that he would make in an attempt to better the world and stabilize the crumpled peace- he would have tried not to make those decisions.

If Fire Lord Zuko had known that the world would soon begin to fall apart before his very own eyes… he would have tried harder to keep it together.

But Fire Lord Zuko did not know these things. At the moment, he was just the Fire Lord having gotten home from a long trip and wanted nothing more than to take a break and be with his wife. The events would soon unfold before his eyes, seemingly nothing at first, but quickly growing and making him see the bigger scheme of the Spirits before him…


	2. Sunlight

**So the story begins. I truly am so excited for this story. It's going to be... Wonderful! Literally everything is a circle, every little detail (well, maybe not EVERY, but the big things) are all tied together as a single plot. Obviously it's not apparent now, but it will be! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Sun light filtered in through the sheer gold curtains that hung over the balcony door. The light slowly reached each corner, each piece of furniture, until it finally landed on its destination. The orange sunlight casts itself over the large bed that currently only had one occupant sleeping under the thin red covers. As the light touched the eyes of the sleeper, a soft groan sounded in the peacefully quiet room.

The occupant of the large bed was none of than the Fire Lord. When he arose, sitting on the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the light reflected off his pale, toned chest.

Over the past few months of his reign, the people around him had noticed how his build had been becoming that of a man, much more mature and subtly demanding authority. Some even say that his newly forming muscles are like those he had when he had been exiled and forced to find the Avatar.

The sleep filled golden eyes of the young Fire Lord glanced beside him to the empty bed. The indentations in the bed and lingering warmth indicated that the one who shared the bed with him had only gotten up just before him.

Pulling himself out of bed, he pulled on the silk robe that laid on the chest at the end of the bed. His eyes caught sight of the sheer curtains billowing into the room due to the open balcony door. The silhouette he saw beyond the sheer curtains only caused his lips to tug up in a gentle smile.

Quietly pulling back the curtains and walking out onto the balcony, the Fire Lord was greeted with the sight of his wife only clad in a thin sheet wrapped around her body. The way the wind blew her hair off her shoulders and sent it spiraling softly against her back… The way the sun gently kissed her darkened skin… The way the sheet was carelessly draped over her thin body, exposing her beautifully smooth back… How did he get so lucky to be married to such a goddess?

"Good morning, my Lord." Her soft voice was carried to him by the same gentle breeze that caressed his face.

"What are you doing up so early?" His arms wrapped around her thin waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. The Fire Lord's lips gently pressed themselves against her neck in a loving manner.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise." Her hands moved from the gold railing to the pale hands that rested on her stomach. "I was going to wake you… but you looked so peaceful sleeping."

A soft giggle emitted from the Fire Lady's lips as her husband spun her around, descending his lips onto hers. When they parted, a soft blush brought a pink tint to her darkened cheeks as she noticed his hands had twisted in the fabric of the sheet that covered her body, a flimsy shield that covered her nude body from any onlookers that may be awake wandering the Palace grounds. "Zuko…?"

"Come back to bed, Katara…" Zuko's lips tickled her ear as he whispered huskily into her ear.

Katara's head turned, her teeth pulled her lip, eyes still glued to the vast expanse of lands before her. "I'm not tired…" A soft gasp could be heard just barely after she finished her sentence. Zuko's hands had made their way into the break of fabric, and were currently tracing wickedly over Katara's stomach, slowly making their way up her sides.

"Bed." His voice was heavy with want, and there was a slight tone of mocking authority. Zuko knew he didn't need to order his wife around. Anything he wanted her to do he could just ask. She was loyal and faithful to him, so why would he truly need to give her orders?

Katara's ringlets moved against Zuko's cheek as she nodded her head. Zuko wasted no time with picking her up into his arms and carrying her back into their bed chambres.

The Fire Lord dropped his wife onto their bed, a devilish smirk etched onto his handsome features. He crawled overtop over his wife, the silk robe he had been wearing shed to the floor, leaving him just as nude as his beautiful water bending wife.

"Zuko, you have a meeting with Court-"

"At noon. I have time to spend with my wife." Zuko's lips touched her neck, and the Fire Lord smirked as Katara began moaning softly.

"Zuko… I have my-" Katara cut herself off as she moaned, her husband's hand doing deliciously pleasuring things between her legs.

"You are mine, Katara. My wife, always."

Katara couldn't help but feel her heart swell in joy at his words. Zuko had always been awkward and stumbled a lot when it came to voicing his feelings. A kiss or a hug would have been enough for Katara, but her husband wanted her to hear his love everyday, and just not through the three simple words that she herself said way too often to people who weren't her husband.

"Katara…"

A loud knocking sounded at the door, causing the Fire Lord to growl under his breath, "Yes? What is it?" He snapped at the poor soul who stood on the other side of the door.

"The Lady Katara is late for her appointment."

"I tried to tell you…" Katara mumbled as she pushed her irritated husband off of her. After pulling her robe on, Katara walked to the door, peeking out to the servant who stood there, "I'll be slightly late." She flashed the man her signature smile and closed the door. Her smile faded once she felt Zuko pressed her against the wall, his teeth tugging at the skin of her neck. "Seriously, Zuko. I have an appointment with the Palace Physician. I can't be late."

"Yes you can." Zuko growled as he pressed his hips against hers in an attempt to keep her in the room long enough.

"No, I can't." Her hands pushed his shoulders, giving him a hard look. "Go take care of yourself, Zuko."

Zuko glared at her back as she walked away and into their washroom. Grumbling to himself he bent over, throwing his robe and the sheet onto the bed before slumping onto the bed himself, glaring at his arousal. "It's all your fault, you know…"

"Talking to it isn't going to solve anything, darling." Katara was shifting through her armoire for something simple to wear.

When Zuko shifted his glare up to Katara, the inner fire in him flared up again. She was nude, water slowly dripping down the expanse of her back and clinging to her hair. "Fucking tease." Zuko got up and childishly stormed into the washroom.

*.*

"So, my Lady, what brings you here today?"

"Please, Mother. You're the last one I want to hear using formalities."

Katara was sitting across from her mother, Kya, who had become the Palace Physician once the last one had quit due to Zuko being Fire Lord. Kya had become wildly popular as the sit-in Physician. She used a mix of Water Tribe and Fire Nation healing techniques. However, since she was just a sit-in Physician, her job would end once Zuko had found a permanent Palace Physician.

"Sorry, Katara." Kya gave her daughter a smile that mirrored Katara's. "What brings you here?"

"W-Well…" Katara bit her lip, her blue eyes shifting down to the floor between her and her mother. "I've missed my menstrual cycle for three months now… I guess… A-Am I pregnant?" Katara's hands were shaking, her face had paled.

Kya's smiled faltered at seeing her daughter's anxiety. "Very well, then. Lay down and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Katara nodded, watching her mother leave the room. She walked over to one of the beds and laid down. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, mind racing. If she was pregnant… how would Zuko take it? Would the public accept the Fire Lord's heir so soon into this new era of peace? Would Katara herself be able to handle a child?

Katara jumped when she heard the door close, signaling her mother's return.

"Here, Katara. Drink this. When you do, let me know what kind of taste it gives you." Kya handed Katara a small teacup and sat in the chair beside the bed.

Katara propped herself up on her elbow and hesitantly took a sip. After draining the contents of the cup, Katara looked at her mother, "It tastes like… chamomile and peppermint."

Kya's head nodded as she took the cup from Katara, "Well, my dear, you are not pregnant. If you were that would have tasted horrid to you. Now, to figure out why you've missed three months of bleeding…" Kya looked over her daughter, lost in thought for a moment, "You have been stressed, more so than your life before living in the Fire Nation, but I imagine that your life as Zuko's slave would have been more stressful than now. So we can rule that out… Hmm…"

"Excuse me? I was told the Fire Lady would be in here?"

The door had closed quietly as a man walked in. Katara eyed him, wondering how this man got passed the guards stationed just outside of the door.

"Who are you?" Kya asked the older man.

"Fire Lord Zuko sent for me last month to be the new Palace Physician. It took me quite some time to get here. Ah, yes. Sorry. My name is Kyotik." The man was a little on the short side, definitely older than Kya by quite a few years, but he had a gentle look on his wrinkled face. "I have studied all types of healing, but I do excel in the Water Tribe techniques, simply because I am from the Northern Water Tribe. Could you tell me, please, what brings my Lady here?"

Katara eyed the elder man, not sure if she should trust him. Her eyes caught sight of a quiet figure leaning against the wall beside the door. Her blue eyes quickly darted away as she realized it was Zuko.

"My Lady?" Kyotik stepped closed to her, but kept a respectable distance.

"W-Well… I haven't had my…" Her eyes darted to Zuko again, but looked back down at the floor as she felt a blush of embarrassment heat her face. "I haven't had my menstrual cycle in a little over three months… I thought… I thought I was p-pregnant, but I'm not…"

Kyotik nodded his head and pulled one of the chairs up beside the bed Katara was laying on. He brought his hands up, pulling the water out of a small metal basin on a table in the corner. Katara sighed softly as the physician's hands glued blue as they hovered over her stomach.

The room was quiet as Kyotik searched inside of Katara for the answer they all needed. Kya's eyes were on her daughter in a worried way. Zuko was leaning on the wall, watching the new physician as he tried to find out why Katara hadn't bled in three months, a fact he himself didn't know.

Kyotik's eyebrows stitched together before he pulled his hands away, "Could you all give us a moment alone?" He didn't bother turning his head to look at Kya or Zuko. The elder man waited until her heard the closing of the door before he spoke again. "My Lady… I'm afraid I have some… troubling news."

"… What is it?"

"Well, there is quite the amount of tenseness around your reproductive organs. That is why you haven't had your cycle yet. I'm afraid I'm not sure what the cause is… but I do know what the inner stress and tenseness causes." The dark blue eyes of the elder physician looked into Katara's worried blue ones, "My Lady… you will not be able to bare children… Any child conceived will be… You'll suffer from a miscarriage if you do get pregnant. I am… terribly sorry, my Lady."

Katara's mind was reeling.

She couldn't bare children?

How could that be? Her whole life she strived to be healthy; Not too skinny, eat the right things, just be perfectly healthy so that when the day came that she had her first child- and the next, and the next- she wouldn't have to face any complications. But now…? Any child she did come to bare would lose its life before even leaving the womb.

Katara was the Fire Lady, her duty was to produce an heir for the throne. If she couldn't do that… Zuko would surely send her away, find himself a new wife who could bare healthy children and give birth to them.

Zuko… What would he say? Would he strike out at her in anger? Yell and scream, maybe even hit her? Would he be sympathetic, promise to never leave her because of such a thing? Would he remain quiet, not giving away any hint of how he felt? How would he react?

This news… This heartbreaking news echoed in Katara's head. The tears had been numbly falling down her cheeks, soft sobs leaving her lips every so often. This news was too much for her to handle. How could she- Fire Lady Katara- not be able to produce children, one of whom would be the heir of the Fire Nation? What was she to do…?

As Katara looked out the window, feeling the sunlight kiss her face in a way that brought a fresh wave of tears, yet an odd comfort, she saw one of the servants who worked in the Palace out in the gardens playing with her son. The servant looked so happy as the little boy jumped on her lap, showing his mother something he had picked up off the ground.

Katara would never know the joy a child could bring. She would never know what it's like to be a mother and love someone so unconditionally.

As the sunlight continued to attempt to soothe her, Katara finally broke. She would never know…


	3. Truth

**I am so sorry that this is so late. I completely lost inspiration for this story. BUT! The story literally hit me one morning and the inspiration came back. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Zuko was getting worried. Katara had been in the room with her mother and the new Palace Physician for some time now… Was everything okay? Was she alright? What was taking so damn long?!

The door opened slowly, and Katara's head peeked out of the door, a soft smile on her lips. "Everything is fine, Zuko." She stepped out, a bright smile on her face.

Zuko felt wave of relief wash over him as he pulled Katara into his arms. "Thank Agni." His lips pressed against hers, turning up in a smirk when she moaned softly. "Later, my love. I have a meeting in a little while. Why don't you go seek Ty Lee and spend some time with her?"

Katara nodded, feeling the sorrow overcoming her. She did not want to worry Zuko about her condition. She did not want to tell him for she feared he would find a new wife who could give him an heir.

Turning away from her husband, Katara began walking down the hall, feeling the tears coming fast. She could barely walk fast enough to round the corner and let the tears fall. She kept her sobs quiet, covered her mouth and cried. Katara had to get to the privacy of her own chambres, had to get out of the eye of the servants or else questions would rise; Why is the Fire Lady crying?

Katara sniffed, wiped her eyes and began walking towards her destination.

*.*

"Ty Lee?"

Katara's hand knocked on the acrobat's door, waiting patiently for her friend to answer.

The door swung open, and Ty Lee stood before her, smiling brightly. "Katara!"

Katara blushed upon seeing Ty Lee still in her nightgown. "Hi, Ty Lee. Sorry to bother you… but I need to talk to someone. Do you have time?"

"Of course! Come in." Ty Lee stepped aside to let Katara in, smiling brightly.

The door closed quietly behind them, and Katara watched as Ty Lee skipped over to the bed and lay across it smiling.

Eyes watching the gymnast, Katara began to relax. The fear and distress of the news she had received slowly began to ebb away, a feeling of calm settling inside of her. That was the thing about Ty Lee Katara loved so much. No matter her mood, when she was around Ty Lee she instantly felt at ease, and the negative emotions stirring around inside would be forgotten. Ty Lee always put Katara at ease, and she never even had to say a word to her. Perhaps it was her pink aura.

Katara chuckled softly at her thoughts, causing Ty Lee's head to perk up.

"So what is it you came by for? Not that I mind." Ty Lee smiled brightly at Katara then rolled over, giving Katara room on the bed to stretch out like she was doing.

Letting the ideals and ways Katara had to act in the public eye leave her mind, Katara flopped on the bed, stretching out and laying her head on Ty Lee's stomach. "Well… It's complicated."

"We have all day." Ty Lee gently stroked Katara's hair.

Katara sighed and nodded slightly, "I um…" Katara felt the tears building in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She was still… not in denial but… she couldn't believe that she couldn't-… She didn't want to believe it… "I can't have children…"

Ty Lee's hand stopped mid-stroke, her soft brown eyes widened. "Katara… A-Are you certain?"

"The Palace Physician confirmed it… I went in thinking that I was pregnant, since I haven't bled in some time… only to find out that I can't- that I'll never-" A sob cut Katara off as it fell from her lips.

Ty Lee sat up, wiggled until she was lying beside Katara, and pulled the weeping girl into her arms to soothe her. Katara cried and sobbed into Ty Lee's chest. She needed this. She needed to break down and let all of the emotions out. It was the only way she'd be able to face the truth and be able to tell Zuko about it.

As Katara's crying slowly ceased to hiccups, she promised herself that she'd tell Zuko the moment she saw him next. She would tell him the truth… even if it meant he would no longer love her and take another wife.

*.*

During the meeting, Zuko's mind was elsewhere. He was not listening to the diplomats arguing over the most recent outbreak of non-bender activists. Instead, the Fire Lord was thinking about his Fire Lady. He could tell something was wrong the moment she walked out of the Health Ward. He was determined to find out what it was when he returned to their room for the evening. He didn't like his wife being distressed, nor did he like not knowing what was bothering her.

"Zuko!" A voice hissed at him and slapped his leg under the table.

Zuko snapped his head towards the woman sitting beside him and glared at her, "What, Mai?"

"They're beginning to catch on that you are spacing out-"

"My Lord," A man rose to his feet before speaking, "I suggest we take care of these activists with force. The Avatar's tactics are to try and reason with them, and look how well that's been working. If we use force-"

"If we use force then that only proves their point. They claim benders are suppressing them, belittling them due to their inability to bend. If we use force then that will only cause more riots. We do _not_ need things to escalate any more than they already have." Zuko's stern voice echoed in the large room.

"If we do nothing then there may be killings next!"

"We have to put these activists in their place!"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing! They are a threat to the Fire Nation and the other Nations!"

"Violence isn't the way we should take care of things!"

The men of Court were in an uproar. Zuko's head began to throb as the voices of the men began to rise in volume. Slamming his fists down on the table, Zuko stood and yelled, "Enough!"

The room silenced.

Zuko's cold golden eyes scanned the members of Court before stepping away from the table, "This meeting is over." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Walking down the halls of the Palace, Zuko's mind was running faster than a dragon in peak flight. How could the men of Court be so thickheaded to want to counter the activists with force and violence? That was only adding fuel to their fire. Once violence came into play, the activists would become out of control.

"Zuko!"

"What?" Zuko snapped as he turned around. The glaring gaze of Mai met his eyes.

"Don't speak to me that way. Just because you are angry with those idiots doesn't mean you can be rude to me. Got that?"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mai. I'm just frustrated." Zuko rolled his shoulder, the clinking of the armored robes he wore sounding as he did so.

Mai stepped forwards, "Why don't you and Katara take a vacation for a few days so that you can get your mind together?"

"And leave the Fire Nation in this state? No thank you." Zuko began to walk down the hall again, but Mai was quick to fall in stride beside him.

"A break from all of this will do you well. Think about it, okay Zuzu?" Mai teased.

Zuko scoffed, "Sure, Mai."

The girl was quiet as they walked, the only sounds that echoed in the hallway were their footsteps and the soft sound of her robes brushing the floor as they walked. "Have you been to see Azula?" Mai spoke quietly after sometime of silence.

"Not for some time…" Zuko replied, the soft undertone of guilt was evident in his voice. "I haven't seen her in a while…"

"I was going to go see her before sun fall." The invitation for Zuko to join her was a silent one, but could be heard in her words.

Zuko kept walking, his thoughts taking a sharp turn from the activists to his sister. He blamed himself for the sick, twisted things their father had done to her as a child, still did to her when she was a young woman. Their father- Ozai- had put Azula through so much, and Zuko never caught on. As her older brother it was his job to protect her, no matter how cruel she was towards him… His duty was to protect her, and he wasn't able to. However, Azula was safe now that their father was dead and burned to ashes. But even though she was safe from their father physically… the mental and emotional trauma he put her through still lingered. It was all Zuko could do to admit her to a mental health clinic just outside of the city limits. Zuko avoided visiting his sister due to the guilt he felt. He was the reason she was there. If he had protected her when they were younger…

"I'll go with you." Zuko said softly as he approached his bed chambres. "Just before sundown."

Mai smiled softly as she watched Zuko walk into his chambres, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sighing, Zuko leaned against the door, wishing the tension he felt from the day would vanish.

A pair of soft lips touched his, and he felt that tension slowly fading away with each loving kiss from his beloved wife. "Hard day?"

"Very…" Zuko pulled Katara into his arms, breathing in the soft scent of her hair before placing another kiss upon her lips. "Mai and I are going to visit Azula at sundown. Would you like to come?"

"Of course." Katara smiled, "I can give Azula the gift I got her in the market."

Zuko smiled down at Katara then walked around her, shedding the armored robes from his body. Katara walked up behind him and helped with the clothing. "The Court wants to respond to the activists with violence. I'm trying to keep the issue on the table as long as I can, because violence will only make things worse, but they're beginning to win." A soft sigh left his lips as Katara placed a kiss on his bare back.

"You're so tense…" Katara's soft hands began pressing into his back, "Go to the bed."

Zuko complied with his wife's request and walked over to their large canopy bed, laid down across the silken sheets and waited for his wife to climb onto his back and begin to massage away all the stress he felt pent up.

Katara smiled as she looked at Zuko, his body lying straight on their bed clad only in his loose trousers. She walked over and climbed onto the bed, then straddled him. "I'll make you feel better, Zuko." She whispered seductively into his ear. Her hands began to press and knead at the tight, overlapped muscles in his handsome back. Soft moans and sighs fell from his lips as her hands and fingers worked magic on his back. Katara whispered soothing and slightly sensual words into his ear.

Feeling his wife's finger's pressing into his back, hearing her sexy voice whispering in his ear… Zuko was turned on. He shifted his hips, pressing his growing arousal against the mattress. He let out a soft moan and Katara began to catch on.

She wanted to tell Zuko the truth- that she couldn't have kids, but now didn't seem like the best time. She could hear the strained moans being swallowed by the pillows, could feel his hips shifting just enough to get some form of friction. Leaning down, Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, "Take me, Zuko."

No sooner than the words left her lips he had her pinned underneath of his strong body, his lips pressing against hers.

Remaining clothes were shed, touches were quickly exchanged, two bodies became one. Katara's mewling and whimpering sounded beautifully in Zuko's ears as he picked up the tempo of his thrusting. Zuko saw tears forming at the corners of Katara's closed eyes, and knew her body had responded to his out of desperation. Something was bothering her, and it wouldn't be the first time she turned to sex to help get her mind off whatever it was. Zuko slowed his hips and sat back, pulling Katara up with him. He watched as she used his shoulders to rise and fall onto him, his hips moving up to meet hers.

"Katara…" Zuko claimed her lips, wishing deep down she would just tell him what was bothering her.

After the couple had come down from their high, they were holding one another tightly. Katara's head was resting on Zuko's rising and falling chest, Zuko's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Zuko…"

Zuko's golden eyes looked down into the deep depths of blue. "Yes, Katara?"

Katara looked away, her heart pounding due to the anxiety creeping inside of her, tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she looked back up at Zuko, her stomach flipped. Even through all the inner turmoil she was fighting off, Katara whispered softly. "I can't have children…"


End file.
